watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Asuka Katō/@comment-3434177-20190803050836/@comment-3434177-20190804054148
"Komiyama - She's a really interesting character and def. has her cool/cute moments, but she seems like someone I overall just would not wind up being friends with (and at worst would grate on me.)" Komiyama is in the very bottom from list of characters of my liking together with Minami, when it's true she is a "smartest" and "grounded" version of Tomoko, she did never give anything in the development os character (well, Tomoko neither), I can tolerate until certain limit the way how she treats Tomoko, (after all, we already how she is), but it really irritated me when she acted in her "goody-goody" way when Ogino reports Tomoko got suspended, and even more when she said via chat Tomoko probably would brag about her suspension (I was asking someone punched Komiyama). But definitely I'm not going to tolerate Komiyama messes with Tomoko's friends, such as she did with Yuri, Yoshida or Hirasawa; I say, Tomoko has never messed with Itou. And talking about Itou, she is a very kind person such as Yuu commented, of not being because she went to talk to her after game in sports tournament, it's probable Koto would be a loner even in 3rd year. “Mako - I feel like she has a desire to befriend 'basket-cases' - not a bad thing, but maybe over-board on pleasing/enabling Minami. I kind of relate to Tomoko's not really knowing how to handle her outside a group setting - and ok, I actually think the most interesting thing she could do for the series is leave for at least a while, only to observe the impact on Yuri.” Mako is in the B-rank from my list, other people in fandom have commented that despite Mako is an easy going person who doesn't have any issue for talking with her mates, it's for that same reason she hasn't make strong bonds, I really question why she want toward Minami, Tomomote special revealed that in middle school, those two didn't know each other. And whereas so many people in fandom complaints about how her closing with Yoshida is forced, I really appreciate it, and I don't considerate forced (as friends), perhaps it's the secondary caused for the fact Yuri is now spending more time with Tomoko. And one thing which I'd like to see, it's Mako blowing all her rage onto Minami, but probably that won't happen due her kind nature. “Minami - Natural, BUT: While I think she might be one of the dumbest characters, some part of me wants to see her redeemed somehow; I have no idea how this may come about. I kinda want to have a reason to like her in a weird way.“ Minami, the other character in the very bottom. I've discussed with TheDoctorX in the past, Minami is the depiction of the meanest and pettiest side of Tomoko, she is constantly looking for any excuse for making mockery of Tomoko with such of making friendship with those girls to whom she considerate "popular", and when initially she looked like a queen-bee, reality showed us how pathetic she is, and it isn't just for the fact if it weren't for Mako, nobody else would want to be her friend in class 3-5, the S-N-M trio not even act like true friends at difference from Tanaka. And very recently, it was revealed she is so dependent of Mako, that she not even is able to take a career option. By talking with TheDoctorX, we got to conclusion even the Tomoko of 1st year was better person than her.